Un valentin innatendu
by DrayMiaLove
Summary: Hermione et Drago le soir de la St-Valentin.


**Un valentin inattendu**

**By DrayMiaLove**

Aujourd'hui était la Saint-Valentin et Hermione Granger détestait cette fête qu'elle disait « commercial ». Et pour cause, notre jeune sorcière n'avait eu qu'un seul Valentin, Ron, et celui-ci l'avait quitté i ans. Depuis, elle s'était retrouvée seule en ce jour et elle espérait que cela change cette année.

En effet, depuis plus d'un an maintenant, Hermione était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier avait changé depuis Poudlard. Pendant sa 7éme année, il avait quitté les Mangemort pour rejoindre l'Ordre. Grâce aux informations qu'il leur avait fournies, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort.

Un an après la bataille finale, Hermione était devenu avocate et était rentré au Département de la Justice Magique, alors que Drago, avait rejoins le service d'Auror, ce qui faisaient qu'ils se croisaient beaucoup dans les couloirs du Ministère et travaillaient ensemble sur beaucoup d'enquêtes. De fils en aiguilles, cela les avaient rapproché et la jeune femme était tombée amoureuse de son ami. Mais ayant peur que ceux-ci ne soit pas réciproque, elle les gardait pour elle, souriant à chaque fois que le jeune blond lui présentait ses différentes conquêtes.

Hermione souffla d'exaspération et se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Elle se massa les tempes du bout des doigts et se releva, pour aller prendre sa douche, ne voulant pas arriver en retard à son travail.

Elle en ressortit de sa salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, habillé d'un tailleur noir et d'une chemise blanche, coiffait d'un chignon rapide et maquillais légèrement. Elle enfila ses escarpins vernis noir, sa veste, pris son sac avec ses dossiers et transplana dans l'entrée du Ministère.

Elle rentra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Alors que les portes allaient se refermer, une main surgit dans l'espace entre deux et les rouvris, laissant découvrir Drago, qui rentra et se plaça à côté de Hermione, lui souriant en guise de bonjour, sourire auquel elle répondit. De son côté, elle senti son cœur s'affolait quand elle vu Drago s'approchait d'elle, et il manqua un battement quand il lui sourit.

Petit à petit, l'ascenseur se vida, laissant nos jeunes sorciers seuls dans l'habitacle.

« Que fais-tu ce soir ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« J'ai des dossiers à rattraper. » Dit Hermione, simplement. « Et toi ? » Questionna-t-elle, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir la réponse.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec ma Valentine. » Dit-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, qu'il était déjà sortit de l'ascenseur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait mal au cœur de voir Drago avec d'autres filles qu'elle, mais elle devait l'accepter. Elle arriva à son étage et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, disant au passage à sa secrétaire que personne ne devait la dérangeait.

Sa journée de travail passa vite et à 19h, Hermione transplana chez elle. Elle enleva ses chaussures, qui lui faisaient un mal de pied horrible et souffla de contentement quand elle posa ses pieds à plat sur le sol. Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et soupira de fatigue. Elle fermait les yeux et s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée par des coups à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir sa porte. Derrière celle-ci, se trouvait Drago, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main.

« Ta Valentine t'a laissé tomber ? » Lança-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

« Non, elle est devant moi. » répliqua-t-il, un sourire en coin.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

« Je savais que tu étais seule pour la Saint Valentin, alors je me suis dis que j'allais passer la soirée avec toi. » Lui expliqua-t-il, un sourire charmeur ornant ses lèvres.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » Dit-elle, lui claquant la porte au nez.

« Hermione ouvre la porte. » Cria-t-il, de derrière la porte, tapant sur celle-ci.

« Quoi ? » S'exaspéra-t-elle, ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup.

Il laissa tomber le bouquet de rose par terre et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione, qui surprise, garda les yeux ouvert, puis elle se laissa aller et répondit au baisé.

Drago passa ses bras autour des hanches d'Hermione et la poussa doucement pour la faire rentrer dans l'appartement. Une fois tout les deux à l'intérieur, il poussa la porte avec son pied et celle-ci se ferma.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Drago colla son front à celui d'Hermione, ses mains toujours sur les hanches de cette dernière.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

« Parce que je t'aime. » Lui répondit-il, simplement.

Sur le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire, Hermione se décolla de lui, rompant leur étreinte.

« Tu quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, n'y croyant pas.

« Je t'aime Hermione, depuis la fois où je t'ai revu au bal organisé par le Ministère à Noel. Tu portais une magnifique robe bustier corail, descendant jusqu'à tes pieds, les cachant. Tu étais la fille la belle de la soirée et mes yeux ne t'ont pas quitté une seule seconde. J'étais hypnotisé par ta beauté et tu hantée mes pensées depuis. Puis nous nous sommes revus et rapproché et au fil du temps, mes sentiments sont devenue plus fort. » Expliqua-t-il, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

De son côté, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Le discours l'avait ému et elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Dit-elle, en se détachant de lui.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune femme, leurs lèvres ne se quittant pas.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit, entraînant Drago à sa suite. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et rapidement, ils ne firent qu'un.

C'est heureux et amoureux, qu'ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Hermione tendit le bras, espérant trouver le corps chaud de Drago, mais ne toucha qu'une place froide. Elle ouvrit avec vitesse les yeux et se redressa rapidement dans son lit, resserrant les draps autour de sa poitrine.  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle les laissa couler. Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Il lui avait menti juste pour coucher avec elle, et il avait réussi. Absorbé par ses larmes, elle n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Drago, qui s'était réveillait avant sa belle, était partis dans la cuisine, après avoir enfilé son boxer, préparer le petit-déjeuner pour l'emmener à sa belle. Que ne fut pas sa surprise, quand il découvrit Hermione, en larmes dans le lit.

Il posa le plateau de petit déjeuner sur la table de nuit et s'assit à côtés d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras. Cette dernière sursauta quand elle senti des bras s'enroulait autour d'elle, et fut surprise de reconnaître l'odeur de Drago.

Elle releva la tête et vit le visage de Drago, qui la regardait inquiet. Il essuya les larmes d'Hermione de ses pouces et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« Je me suis réveillée seule et j'ai cru que tu étais parti. » Répondit-elle, doucement.

« Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisserais pas. » Lui dit-il, en prenant son visage en coupe. « Je t'aime trop pour ça. » Ajouta-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répliqua-t-elle, en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

_Fin._


End file.
